Naruto le mal incarné ?
by FreeZy83
Summary: Cette histoire se passe 3 ans après que Naruto ait déserté Konoha.


(*^▽^*) Eh bien Salut tout le monde !, aujourd'hui nouvelle Fanfiction Naruto !, cette histoire sera différente de l'autre, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira !.

Sur ce...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

L'homme agé d'une vingtaine d'année se leva et prit le cadre sur la table qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Sa fait deja trois ans..., trois ans que j'ai...

Il se retint d'y penser.

Après tout, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, il avait du fuir, maintenant on devait le considérer comme un déserteur, il regréttait énormément ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était vivre avec.

\- Tu pense encore a tout sa ?, c'est du passé maintenant, d'ailleurs tu devrais me remercier, sans moi, jamais tu n'aurais pus devenir tel que tu es.

Naruto prit un air énervé.

\- Te remercier ?!, c'est a cause de toi que j'en suis la, si tu ne l'avait pas fait je serais encore...

il se stoppa, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Le démon en le voyant se mit a rire.

Une fille d'a peu près son age s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu serais encore ?

Naruto se sentait géné, elle l'avait entendu parler seul, elle devait le prendre pour un fou.

Il lui répondit le plus calmement possible.

\- Ce n'est rien, hina, je réfléchissait juste a voix haute.

Hina n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Tu es sur ?, tu es tout pale...

Naruto s'approcha d'elle, et lui souria.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Hina était soulagé.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps, il faut partir maintenant, j'ai apperçus l'homme que tu m'avait décris a l'entrée du Village, je l'ai entendu parler, il te cherche, il veux te ramener...

Naruto afficha un air triste.

\- Je vois...

Hina ne supportait pas de le voir triste, sa faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'il se connaissait, elle était la seule en qui Naruto avait confiance, elle avait toujours été présente pour lui, c'est grace a elle qu'il n'avait pas craqué.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, parcontre nous devons partir maintenant si nous voulons pouvoir échapper a cette homme.

Naruto se reprit et hocha la tete.

\- Nous allons nous diriger au village de Suna, nous serons en sécurité la bas, il n'arrivera pas a nous suivre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le village.

Un homme au cheveux blanc recherchait Naruto.

Il s'approcha d'une maison, celle-ci était en bois.

Naruto avait sentis que l'homme était arriver, il n'avait plus de temps a perdre.

\- Hina, il est juste devant la maison !, on doit partir immédiatement !.

Naruto attrapa sa main.

\- On va passer par la fenetre.

Ils foncerent en direction de celle-ci, elle se brisa.

Ils courrurent le plus rapidement possible.

En chemin Kyubi riait, il savait que sans son aide Naruto ne pourrait rien faire.

\- "NARUTO", Kyubi l'appellait.

\- Je peux t'aider a fuir si tu le désire, tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais...

comme au bon vieux temps ou tu me faisais confiance.

Naruto ne lui préta pas attention.

Kyubi s'énerva un peu.

Tu sais..., sans moi tu n'es "Rien", il faut que tu prenne conscience que sans moi... tu n'aurais jamais pu survivre jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour t'aider.

Naruto commencait a en avoir marre, il s'énerva.

-TAIS TOI !, Tu dis faire sa pour moi ?!, je ne t'ai rien demander, tu es celui qui a gaché ma vie !, c'est a cause de toi que j'ai du partir, c'est a cause de toi que je suis devenu...

Hina se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Arrette !, ne dis plus un mot..., tu n'es pas un démon Naruto, tu n'es pas...

Naruto baissa la tete.

\- Tu... Tu m'avais dis qu'il ne te parlait plus..., c'était un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?.

Naruto n'arrivait pas a la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je... je suis désoler, je ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiète pour quelqu'un comme moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis juste qu'un dé...

Hina le coupa.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire... Tu n'est et ne sera jamais un démon, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas meme si tu devais le devenir.

Naruto releva la tete, un sourire venait d'apparaitre sur son visage.

Kyubi ne pus s'empecher de rire.

Naruto ne pouvait plus se permettre de répondre aux provocation de son démon, il manquait de temps, il était toujours suivis.

Mais cette fois éc'était différent, il n'était plus suivis par l'homme au cheveux blanc, il y avait maintenant neuf personnes qui le suivait, il savait très bien qui était ces personnes, il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal a se débarasser d'elle mais... il n'avait pas le temps.

Pendant ce temps de son coté l'homme aux cheveux blanc était rentrer dans la maison mais il n'y avait plus personne, Naruto avait filer.

Il soupira.

\- Dire que sa fait 3 ans que je le recherche et que je n'ai toujours pas réussi a lui parler...

Il sortit de la maison et se prépara a repartir.

Hina et Naruto était maintenant très proche du village de Suna, Naruto avait choisis Suna parcequ'il avait vécu labas quelques temps, pour etre exact, il y était résté une année, personne ne savait qu'il y avait résider, meme Gaara le kazekage n'en savait rien et il vallait mieux que personne ne le découvre.

Les neuf personnes n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres de Naruto.

Naruto s'arréta.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-alors hina inquiète.

\- Hina... Fuis !, nous sommes suivis, ils seront la d'une minute a l'autre.

Elle se tourna vers lui et souria.

\- Je te l'ai déja dit !, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Naruto savait qu'elle ne furait pas, hina était comme sa, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était par ailleurs ce qu'il appréciait chez elle.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser rester, désolé...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'assoma.

Il n'aimait pas faire sa mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il descendit alors de l'abre sur lequel il se tenait, et cacha Hina dans des buissons, il remonta rapidement dans l'arbre et patienta quelques secondes.

\- Montrez vous, je sais que vous etes la !.

Ils sortirent sans hésiter.

Naruto afficha un sourire démoniaque.

Il était différent, c'était comme voir un démon.

\- Ah, voila qui est beaucoup mieux !, est-ce que vous avez ce je que je vous ai demander ?

L'homme au sharingan se tourna vers lui et prit la parole

\- Oui, il a été assez résistant mais nous avons pus le récupérer.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'est pas trop tot, dit-il.

Il prit le temps de le mettre, son oeil était maintenant rouge, il y avait un symbole dessus.

Il reprit la parole.

\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer...

 **"A LA 2 EME PARTIE DU PLAN "**


End file.
